Can friends be more? Take two
by jackles27
Summary: Hi this the new version of Can friends be more? It will still have elements of the original. I have changed the ages to fit in with the story. Ana has always liked Christian. Does he feel the same? Will little hurdles get in the way? Or are they better of just as friends? Ana, is 13, Christian is 15 and Elliot is 17. A/U No BDSM.
1. Ana aged 12

_**Hi all! Here is the first chapter of the new version of "Can friend be more?" It will still have elements from the original story in this one, so you might end up thinking I have already read this lol Thanks for your response to my note on the last chapter of the original story.**_

_**I do not own these characters E. L James does, I am just having some fun with them. Like the original I have changed the ages to fit in with this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and your thoughts and comments are always welcome. Just a small starter chapter. I take everything on board. Here goes...**_

**Christian's POV**

I am sitting in the living room, enjoying some peace and quiet. Mom and Dad have always left me alone and that is how I prefer it. I don't mix well with others. I worry they are going to touch me and that scare the living daylights out of me. Maybe one day I will accept someone's touch, but at the moment it is still very raw. I also push people away as I am sure they think I am a freak, which deep down I am. I have gotten used to being on my own.

The peace is shattered with my baby sister coming home. I love my sister dearly, but she is very loud. It's like she wants to let everyone know she has arrived, and we all know within seconds.

"Mom!"

I groan, I know that tone and I know she is going to ask our Mom for another sleepover. I hate those things with a passion. Mia has had them ever since she was six years old. At least it's the same two every time. Kate Kavanagh and Anastasia Steele. I know our Mom can't say no to Mia, she can't say no to anyone of us. Elliot and I, hardly ask for much. Mia however, does. As much as Mia, Kate and Ana annoy me, they aren't too bad. I wonder into the kitchen to see what Mia is asking Mom.

"Mia, I have told you before, you need to ask Ray first." Mom says sternly.

"He doesn't mind, you know that. He is very appreciative that we can help him out."

"I know he doesn't mind, but you need to ask. He might want to do something with Ana."

"Do what?" I chirp in.

"Christian it is none of your business." Mia says.

"Mia, your brother is only inquiring."

"Whatever." She puffs.

"Mia wants to have a surprise party for Ana here."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. You know she isn't keen on surprise parties."

"Like you would know what Ana likes or dislikes. You don't spend anytime with us. Hell, even Elliot does and he is older than you."

I decide not to answer that, for all involved. I walk away and head up to my room. My safe haven.

**9th September**

I thank my lucky stars that Ray has decided he wants to spend some time with Anastasia, I don't think I could cope having twelve and thirteen years old trying to get my attention. I find it rather annoying and tedious. Subtle, is the key and hard to get. No drama involved. Mia has still managed to twist his arm and let Anastasia come here for a few hours after school. I have decided I can hide in my room while they are here.

**10th September**

**Ana's POV**

Today is my thirteenth birthday and I have this bad feeling Mia has something planned after school. I really hope not. I'm not one for big parties. If she has something planned, I will smile all my way through. The only upside is I have a high chance on seeing Christian, before and after school. That puts a smile on my face. He always does. I could stare at him all day, given the chance. He is so dreamy.

"Annie." Dad calls from downstairs.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning Annie. Happy Birthday." He kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks. What is it?" I ask before opening the present.

"You are not going to know unless you open it and see."

Ripping the paper of the present, I find a wrist watch with an engraving on the back. **Annie, a teenager at last... 09/10/02 love Dad xXx**

"Do you like?"

"Yes Dad, I love it! I'm going to wear the watch to school."

"Try not to lose it." I roll my eyes at the comment.

"I won't."

"Be home by five. We're going out for dinner."

"I will."

I am excited for dinner, I have hinted for a couple of weeks where I would like to go.  
I leave earlier than normal, as I know Mia wants us to have some birthday breakfast. We all meet at the Greys as it is the central house for all three of us. Grace always tells us that we are more than welcome to come in as it is almost a second home here. We have all grown up together. I always knock. One time I walked in to a family disagreement, and I don't want to do that again.

"Mia, get the damn door."

"Don't get your pants in a twist Christian."

"Ana" She screeches in my ear. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I smile at here. I notice Christian standing topless and I can't help but stand and stare opened mouth.

"Christian, put a shirt on. I don't want to see you topless, and I am sure no-one else in this house does either."  
I really want to scream at Mia now. I do, I do. That is what I call a nice birthday treat.

"Happy birthday Ana." He smiles at me.

My mouth has gone dry and no words are coming out, so I just smile at him. I can feel my face getting hot and I drop my head embarrassed. He is going to know I like him, if he doesn't already. Oh god. Kate comes just as we are about to leave for breakfast.

"Sorry I am late. Having problems at home. I can't hang out after school either." She groans.

Mia and I, just look at each other and give each other a knowing look. Kate is always late, she is a bigger drama queen than Mia. Our birthday tradition is breakfast at Ihop. For some reason, we love it and it is not far from our houses and school.

The school day drags today. Normally I wouldn't wish the day on, but today I just want to get school over and have dinner with Dad.

"Mia, I haven't got long today. You know I am going for dinner with Dad."

"I know, I did have other plans, but your dad said he is taking you for a meal as it's your thirteenth birthday."

"You didn't plan a party did you?" I know the answer before Mia gives the answer.

"What can I say. You know me, I love planning and cooking." I laugh at that answer.

"I know and we wouldn't change you for the world." I give her a hug.

I get goose bumps as I feel his presence. My tummy is doing butterflies.

"Ana." He nods at me.

"Christian." I nod back.

"Sorry about this morning, Mia decided to wake the house up, so you three can go for breakfast. Stupid."

"It might be stupid to you but not to us." I place my hands on my hips to make a point.

"Not the point." He huff.

I expect him to walk away, but he just stands staring at me.

"I got you something, nothing major. Come with me." His face changes and I can't place it. I start to worry now.

"Okay." We head up to his bedroom. I have never been in his bedroom.

"Here." He hands me a little box.

I shake it to see if it rattles. Ripping off the wrapping paper, rather quickly. I look at it in awe, so small but so thoughtful. A 13 and a 'A' charm.

"It is to go with your bracelet."

"Thanks, I love it." We just stare at each other for a second not knowing what do or say.

I have a few things going through my mind. I open my mouth to ask...

"Can you do me one thing" He asks.

"Sure."

"Please don't change. You are perfect as you are."

"I will try not to, but I can't promize anything" We both laugh.

I look at the time and realize that I have to go.

"Thanks again, I love it. I have to go. See you soon, oh and please walk around with your top of more."

I leave him standing there and run down the stairs. I cannot believe I just said that. The words are out now, I can't take them back.

**Christian's POV**

I think I need my ears checked. I'm sure Ana just said she would like to see me topless again. I can't help but smile. It's nice to know that someone is appreciating the hours I spend at the gym. I wasn't sure about getting Ana the charms, as you never know on how she might take it. I am glad I got them now, her face split into the biggest smile I have ever seen. I don't think would see it as anything other than friends, but if she does then I will have to set her straight.

_**A/N I am going to be putting up a pinterest page up for this story, so you get a rough idea on what is going on. I will be posting a link on my page within the next few days, feel free to check it out. :)**_


	2. Charms

**Thanks for the overwhelming response to the first chapter. I know I took a risk and I think it paid off, only time will tell in the long run! I hope you like this chapter. Your thoughts are always welcome. This chapter was going to be similar to the opening one of the original, but after much thought I have changed it slightly. If you get the chance, check out my Pinterest page. The link on my profile page. I will be updating the page soon :)**

10th September

**Ana's POV**

Yesterday was the most perfect day ever. I got spoiled rotten by everyone. I didn't want the fuss, but everyone kept saying they wanted to as not every day you become a teenager. I tried to protest but it fell on death ears. One of my favorite moments was when Christian handed me the charms, so small but very thoughtful, I haven't stopped looking at them since. My smile hasn't gone from my face either. Dad asked me during the dinner while I had the biggest grin on my face, and I just said I have had a great day. He didn't seem so sure, but I told him that I have no plans to start seeing boys. The only boy I do like will never like me back. If I get the chance, I might ask him about the charms. A small hope stirs in my stomach, that he got them because he likes me. Yeah, right. I can always dream though.

"Earth to Ana. Are you in?"

"Uhm, what?" I answer.

"You wasn't listening again. You have been daydreaming all day." Mia groans.

"Sorry, just thinking about something."

"The person who gave you the charms?"

"No!"

"Don't lie Ana. Why won't you tell us who gave them to you? We are your best friends you know. "

She always plays this card when she wants to get something out of us. Most of the time I cave and let her know, but this time I am going to keep it secret.

"I just don't want to. I'm not sure on why they gave them to me, and I like it being a secret." Phew I got away with that.

"Nothing wrong with being curious is there?"

"Can we please change the subject." Kate pipes up.

"Fine whatever. So is the 5th October ok with you for the sleepover?"

"Yes, it should be, I will check with dad incase he wants to do something."

"Cool."

"I won't be coming around tonight, going to get some homework done."

"More like meeting up my the mystery boy." She nudges me.

"Mia, it is none of your business. Will you drop it please? You have been going on about these charms all day. You sound like a broken record." I give her my pleading eyes.

"I will for now." I know she won't give up until she has the answer she wants.

"See you both tomorrow at school." I give them both a hug.

Mia, can be so demanding sometimes. It is annoying. I might stay away from the Grey's house for a few days until Mia decide to drop the subject. I can catch up on some coursework and do some reading. Start on some assignments, try and get ahead of everyone else.

**Christian's POV**

Things have been weird since Ana's birthday; so strange that I haven't seen her since then. Maybe, she didn't like the charms. Who am I? I got them on a whim. Meh. It has been too quiet, really I shouldn't be whining as I prefer it quiet. I know Mia has the annual sleepover in a couple of weeks time. I have never liked them and never will for as long as my sister has them. They are sleepovers, but they don't seem to actually sleep, weird. Elliot and I get together and make sure they cannot do anything along the way to us. If I didn't have nightmares, I would barricade myself in my room.

"Mia, are you having your annual sleepover with the girls?" Our Mom inquires

"I am not sure. Kate has family problems and Ana has been acting strange since her birthday."

I want to ask about Ana, but don't want anyone wondering why I am asking. Brothers don't care what sisters do, and if they don't have a sleepover I can have a relaxing night.

"What do you mean?"

"She got these charms and couldn't stop playing with them and smiling. I asked who they are from, but she wouldn't say and then got all funny. I think she has a boyfriend."

I hope Ana doesn't think we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I need to rectify this situation and quickly.

"Mia, you can be a bit pushy sometimes. It is part of your personality, we love you for it."

"Only sometimes." I laugh at Mia.

"Mom.."

Deciding that Mia is going to go on about how she is not pushy, I zone out. Hearing Ana likes the charms I know I did the right thing by buying them. I sit at the piano and practice the new piece I have been working on. I notice someone in the background and stop playing.

"Christian that is beautiful."

"I cannot seem to get it right." I sigh.

"You will. Practice makes perfect sweetie. Just keep at it. If you'd like I can help?"

"Thanks Mom, one day we can play a piece together, but now I just want to practice on my own."

I have been working on this piece for ages, but cannot get it right. Normally I don't like when family hear me play, but this time it cannot be helped as Mom and Mia are downstairs. I had forgotten about them being down here. I leave abruptly and head to my bedroom. My safe haven.

**Saturday evening.**

**Ana's POV**

Saturday is normally take-out day in our house. It has been that way since I can remember, even more so since Mom has been gone. I never take any notice of where we are going as we normally end up at our local pizza joint.

"Dad, this isn't the pizza joint."

"No, Annie we are at the Grey's. Grace has invited us over for tea."

"We always have take-out. It's take-out Saturday." I whine.

"Tonight is a new tradition. Grace has told me that you and Mia have had a falling out, and we are going to get it sorted. I am fed up with seeing you mope around the house and I believe you have done all your homework and the extra credits, so no using that as an excuse."

"It isn't a falling out as such, I have just decided not to go around after school everyday as Mia will keep going on about the charms and I don't want her keep asking. They are from a friend." I can only hope one day he might like me.

"Okay, we just want you back on speaking terms at least."

"Fine." I grumble.

Dad knocks on the door and Christian answers.

"Hi Mr. Steele, Hi Anastasia."

"Hi Christian, it's Ray. Please call me that you have known me long enough now."

"I do prefer Mr. Steele, but as you insist, Ray."

"Why do you call me Anastasia? Everyone calls me Ana, even the teachers at school."

"Anastasia is your name, is it not?"

"Yeah."

"Anastasia, it is. Plus I like to wind you up." He laughs.

Gah, he's being annoying, by calling me that. He knows I don't like it, but does it anyway. He's got a cheeky smile when he does i too. He does have a playful side, all that was missing was a playful nudge. I will get to bottom of it one day. If I could get back at him for always doing this I would. Nothing major, I wouldn't want him hating me, just something small.

"Where is Mia?"

"In the kitchen with Mom and Dad."

I head to the kitchen and find Mia.

"Ana, I am so sorry for going on and on about the charms. I just wanted to know who gave them to you. I didn't know that I come on too strong until Mom pointed it out the other day. I hope we can be ok?"

"We will be fine. Are we still having our sleepover?" She runs over and gives me a hug so tight I struggle to breath.

"Yes."

"Goodie, I want to do something..."

We head of to Mia's room and start planning our sleepover, I know this one will be the best one ever.

"Annie."

I hear my dad calling my name. Everything is in place all we have to do is show up. Mia loves organizing and I think she will have something amazing planned, she always does. I am glad we have made the peace. I did miss not spending time with her and Kate, but space was needed.

"Anastasia, can I have a quick word before you go?" I roll my eyes at him.

I look at Dad and he just nods.

"Come into the study."

I follow behind him, gives me a minute to check his bottom out.

"I just want to talk to you about the charms I got your for your birthday."

"Okay."I know what I would like to hear but I cannot see that coming. One day Ana, one day.

"First of all I would like to clear a few things up. I saw the charms in a shop in town and as soon as I saw them they screamed your name. I immeadiantly got them. Before you ask, they didn't cost much either. Not that I am a cheap stake. I know you are not into the big names. They are just charms from one person to another, nothing more nothing less. I didn't expect arguements from them, however I am glad you didn't tell anyone they are from me. It will escalate into soemthing it is not. I hope you understand that and don't think any more. You are my little sisters friends and that is how it will stay."

"I am glad you had cleared that up as I wasn't sure on why you got them and if there was a hidden meaning behind the charms. Also I didn't know if you would like me to say you had got them. I could imagine how everyone would have reacted." I give him a smile and leave.

He couldn't have made that any more clearer if he tried. Oh well, nothing saying I cannot crush on him. He has my heart and always will do.

**A/N Next stop the sleepover.**


End file.
